Blake Von Dark
Blake Von Dark is a 2015-introduced and all-around character and the younger fraternal twin brother of Brangwen "Brandie" Von Dark. He is the adoptive son of Von Rothbart of the tale Swan Lake. In the destiny conflict, he is on Roybel side, claiming that he is "stuck in between". Character Personality (Being Rewritten, bullets are just temp) * Residential bad boy of EAH * Rebellious ** But obeys sister all the time * Protective of Brandie. * Seems to come off intimating but really isn't, ** Soft spot for animals, especially baby animals and kittens. ** Treats pet kitty, Mystic, like a baby. * Powerful with magic ** Doesn't mind the fact that despite his powerful magic he is a rebel * Acts manipulative ** Hates making people do what he wants * Somewhat vain about his hair, clothes he doesn't care. * Has horrible fashion sense, has to alaways ask Brandie for help. Unlike some students, Blake has a horrible ''sense of fashion. This began when they were very little and still believing their adoptive parents were their parents. Brandie had to pick everything out for Blake - not that she minded - and to make sure he did go outside looking like a cray head. Appearance Blake is a tall, rather handsome and sometimes intimating, young man standing six foot even. He has long dark purple hair that he keeps tied in a low and lose ponytail, with his bangs almost covering his entire right eye and dark blue eyes with a slight, dark eye shadow of dark blue. He has a pale skin tone, and is usually seen in the colors dark purple and gold, and black. He is almost always seen with Mystic hanging on his shoulder thinking she is a ferret. Interests and Hobbies Magic Blake loves learning new magic spells. He often reads many spell books learning new spells and once he's able to use the spell himself, will show Brandie. He enjoys using magic as a way to spend time with his lovely twin. Blake is usually seen doing "experiments" with new magic spells in the Dark Forests away from the others. Brandie is the only one to actually know of the ''exact ''location on where Blake is working. Sports Blake is very athletic and enjoys playing sports. He is a member of the Bookball team. Helping animals Blake's guilty pleasure is helping animals of all kinds. He frequent the local animal shelter and helps out with all he can. Of course, when he first started the workers were a bit scared since he was the son of Von Rothbart and all. But over time they got over it and just saw a guy with a soft side for animals. Blake would later end up adopting a little kitty that he names Mystic. Dancing Another guilty pleasure of Blake's is that he enjoys dancing. He doesn't do it often as he has a bad boy reputation to uphold. He enjoys going to dance clubs to let lose once in a while. Abilities Powers * '''Magic:' Blake has the power to use magic allowing him to use magical forces/powers to varying degrees. Between him and Brandie in terms of magic, they are about even in terms off powers, but Blake is more powerful in light magic where Brandie is more powerful with dark magic.Using either his light or dark magic, Blake's magic aura reminds a dark blue, to mirror his sister. ** Light magic: Blake excels in the usage of light magic, having studied it a lot when he was a child before the changes in his life. ** Dark magic: Blake can use dark magic, but because he specializes with light magic, half of his spells don't even work. He ends up letting Brandie deal with the dark magic of things. ** Spell casting: Because of his skill level, Blake is able to cast many different spells at once. He often takes time to teach Brandie new spells (even if they don't always do what she wants). * Potion Making: Blake is quite skilled at potion making, despite not liking to. * Darkness manipulation: Blake is able to manipulate darkness, but not the degree of Brandie. * Telekinesis: Blake is able to manipulate objects/matter with his mind. Any object or person he does control, gets a dark blue aura around it. * Telepathy: Blake has the power to mentally receive and/or transmit information. He normally uses this power to mentally talk to his sister. He and Brandie do this most of the time to avoid really talking to anyone. They don't even need Mirror Phones to talk to one another. Skillset * Multilingual: Blake is multilingual as some spell books are a different language so he is able to read them. Blake speaks mostly Russian at times. * Athleticism: Blake is very athletic, being part of the Bookball Team, and pretty much loves all sports. Fairy Tale Main article: Swan Lake '' How does Blake Fit into it As the younger twin, Blake does not get the destiny of the next Von Rothbart, Brandie does Relationships Family * Unnamed adoptive parents * Unknown birth parents * Brangwen Von Dark (twin sister) Adopted Parents Blake and his twin sister, Brangwen were raised by a couple of servants of Von Rothbart, in order to take his place. He never questioned to why he and Brandie could use Magic. However, it wasn't until he got older when he was told the truth. From then, he began to hate them for lying to him all these years. And unfortunately, that's when something weird happened with his powers. Not even Brandie is able understand what happened. Blake resents them and refuses to have any form of contact with them, similar to Brandie. Brangwen Von Dark Brangwen is Blake's fraternal twin sister. Blake loves Brandie to bits and is the only allowed to call her Brandie, everyone else calls her Gwen.They have a very strong and tight bond, which is so strong that Brandie is willing to take her brother's place as the Royal of the family. Blake knows all of Brandie's secrets, but keeps them to himself for the sake of her. Brandie is also Blake's closest and Best Friend Forever After. Blake becomes the uncle of Brandie's adoptive daughter, Hecate Von Dark. Odile, the Black Swan Due to growing up believing that Von Rothbart was his father, Blake grew up thinking that Odile was his older sister. He never had much contact with the Black Swan, as she was busy raising her own daughter somewhere far away. After learning the truth of his family, Blake turned away from and wanted nothing to do with Odile. Birth parents Blake doesn't know anything about his biological parents. He does guess that either his mother or father was Russian which explains his Russian accent. He believes that one of his parents must still be alive and vows to find him or her after graduating. Future Family In the future, Blake ends up adopting a little girl who he names Zalira Von Dark and is very protective over her. Friends Friends is a bit of an off term for Blake. As the school's resident bad boy, he doesn't have many friends. His only friend is his sister. Swanette Cygnus Very rare, but Blake considers Swanette someone to count on aka a friend. The reaeson of this is unknown, and not even Brandie knows. Acquaintances Snow Claus Blake does and doesn't get along with his roommate. With him being all dark and semi-scary, he tends to freak Snow out almost all the time. There have been times when Snow approaches him, though Blake ends up scaring him again anyway. Blake has a mutual respect to Snow when he doesn't bug him. And that's about it. On the times he can't stand Snow is most definitely during Christmas time. Though Blake will admit, he is glad Snow is ''nowhere near crazy as Destiny during the Christmas holidays. Destiny Claus Destiny, compared to her brother, Blake cannot stand. He finds her way to cheery which drives him up the wall. He tires to stay away from the future Santa Claus, but it's hard, especially when his roommate is her twin brother! Nefertari Zahra Blake first met Nefertari at the local shelter where she was helping out. Of course right away, he freaked Nefertari out because of his intimading looks but eventually she got over it. Blake ended up begging Nefertari to not tell anyone about him working there, and to his luck she vowed to never speak of it. Other Blake talks with the people that are part of the Swan Lake tale but nothing more is known. Pets Mystic Mystic is Blake's little kitty that he adopted from the local shelter. Blake treats her just like a baby most of the time but Mystic loves it. Most of the time, Mystic is seen with Blake riding on his should like a ferret or bird would (which does make Gwyndolin jealous) Gwyndolin Gwyndolin is Blake's magical female falcon. It is unknown where and when Blake and Gwyndolin met, but she enjoys being with Blake and of course his master's twin sister's pet, Bedwyr, a magical parrot. Romance Romance is an off topic for Blake. There really isn't no one he's interested, male or female. Outfits Class Schedule Other classes * Poison Fruit Theory * Hexonomics * Advanced Villainy Quotes :Blake: *calls Brandie* "Brandie, I have no idea what to wear!" Brandie: "Hold on a Spell!" - Blake and Brandie's usual morning conversations involving what Blake wants to wear :Blake: "I have no desire to follow Rothbart's destiny. Do you?" *looks to Brandie* Brandie: "I don't mind if that is what you are asking" Blake: *shrugs* "Doesn't matter." - Blake and Brandie after learning one musts take over as the next Von Rothbart. Trivia * Blake is Old English for "black" or blÄc "pale". * Blake affectionately calls Brangwen "Brandie", and he is the only one that can cal lher that, everyone else must call her "Gwen" or Brangwen. * Blake's colors are purple while Brandie has the blue colors. ** Blake's magic aura is a dark blue to mirror Brandie. * Blake is bisexual - but has not come out, the only one who knows this is Brandie. * While he does not know his birth parents, Blake guess they must have been from Russian since he has a Russian accent. * His birthday is on September 28, making him a Libra. ** Of course, he doesn't even know if this is real since his adoptive parents did lie to him and Brandie for sixteen years. * Blake excels in light magic, which often throws people off because of his name. ** Brandie excels in dark magic, when they are together, well people people watch out. * Blake has a horrible sense of fashion, which results in Brandie both picking and designing his clothing. * Blake does experiments with new spells on an old toy his adoptive parents gave him. ** He has no use for the toy since his adoptive parents lied to him and Brandie for years. * While Brandie's signature bird is the owl, Blake's signature bird is a falcon, especially the Peregrine Fanfictions * Finding the One (Possible Name Change): After graduating from Ever After High, Blake goes off to find his birth mother and pray he can find her before Brandie takes her place as Von Rothbart. * No Title: Years later after finding his mother, Blake finds an orphan baby in the forest, with no one around he takes the little girl in. When no one comes to claim the baby, Blake adopts the girl and names her Zalira. Gallery Blake Von Dark.jpg|Blake's original design, drawn by Jade-the-Tiger Blake Von Dark-No BG.png|Blake's original design Blake Von Dark Roybel Card.png|Blake's card (will be updated once his new look is drawn) Category:ShadowSpirit020 Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Roybels Category:Swan Lake Category:Bisexual